bracelet memories
by Hana Gumi Kagenuma
Summary: pokoknya love life tentang Sakura dan Syaoran bingung mau summary apa my first fanfic! RnR please : arigatou
1. Chapter 1

**hello hello, perkenalkan nama saya hana hehe (sebenarnya sih fira -_- hana nama belakang saya). Bracelet Memories adalah fanfic pertama saya buat CCS jadi kalau jelek mohon maaf (_ _)**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

8 tahun lalu…

"Huh! Menyebalkan, tidak ada yg mau bermain denganku." Gerutu Sakura sambil menendang kaleng bekas minuman.

TRAK! Kaleng itu mengenai kaki seorang cowo yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sakura.

"ups gawat" bisik Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya.

"hey kau! Berani sekali kamu menendang kaleng itu sampai mengenai kakiku!" kata cowo itu menatap Sakura tajam.

"m-maaf a-aku tidak b-bermaksud…" kata Sakura gugup.

"ah dasar anak perempuan menyebalkan!" kata anak cowo itu mau memukul Sakura.

Tiba tiba seorang anak cowo yang sebaya dengan Sakura menahan pukulan cowo itu dan berkata "jangan ganggu dia! Dasar cowo pengecut beraninya sama perempuan!"

"jangan sok jagoan kau ya!" kata cowo menyebalkan itu yang hendak menonjok cowo yang melindungi Sakura.

Cowo yang melindungi Sakura menghajar cowo itu dengan sangat cepat, dan itu membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum dan dia merasa hatinya gelisah setiap menatap cowo itu.

"terima kasih" kata Sakura dengan pipi memerah.

" iya" kata cowo itu berbalik kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum. Dan cowo itu merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura."emm sudah dulu ya" kata cowo itu dengan muka memerah.

"tunggu" kata Sakura, cowo itu berhenti dan berbalik. "siapa namamu?" kata Sakura ingin tau.

"Syaoran" jawab Syaoran singkat karena gugup. "lalu, namamu sendiri?" Tanya Syaoran.

"aku Sakura, salam kenal ya." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"i-iya, salam kenal juga" kata Syaoran gugup saat melihat Sakura tersenyum. " oke, sekarang aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Kata Syaoran beranjak dari tempat duduk dipinggir taman.

"Syaoran, jangan tinggalkan aku, a-aku kesepian disini" kata Sakura juga beranjak dari tempat duduk taman dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Syaoran berbalik, dia tak tega melihat Sakura sedih. Lalu, Syaoran berjalan kearah Sakura dan memengang tangan kiri Sakura, Syaoran memberi sebuah gelang sederhana bergambar bintang dan menghapus air mata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "gelang ini sangat berarti untukku, kalau kau merasa sedih, lihat saja gelang ini. Mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih tenang, Sakura-chan." Kata Syaoran lembut dan mencium kening Sakura. Pipi Sakura memerah begitu juga Syaoran.

Untuk pertama kalinya kedua anak TK yang berumur 5 tahun itu bisa merasakan cinta atau first love….

Tapi…

CRIIIITTT GUBRAK! Di jalan depan taman terjadi kecelakaan mobil bertabrakkan dengan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

Tap…tap…tap…

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju taman, dia mau bertemu Syaoran. Saat tiba di bangku taman, dia tidak menemukan Syaoran. "hem dimana dia?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Saat dia mencari-cari Syaoran, tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan anak anak yang sedang berkumpul.

"iya kasihan sekali, tertabrak mobil dan meninggal"

"anak itu namanya Syaoran kan? Yang tinggal di dekat sini"

"iya, padahal aku naksir dia, sayangnya dia udah meninggal"

DEG…

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, matanya mengeluarkan air mata, hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik. Sakura berlari menjauh dari taman, dia tidak kuat mendengarnya bahwa Syaoran sudah meninggal.

8 tahun kemudian…

KRIIINGGGG…..bunyi jam alarm Sakura membangunkan Sakura.

"HEY MONSTER CEPAT BANGUN! INI HARI PERTAMA KAU KELAS 2 SMP KAN, MONSTER?" kata Toya kakak Sakura dari balik pintu kamar.

Mendengar kata "Monster" Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berkata dengan keras "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MONSTER, MENYEBALKAN!"

Segera Sakura mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"hey monster, makannya pelan pelan saja" kata Toya meledek.

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG BERKALI-KALI JANGAN PALING AKU MONSTER!" jawab Sakura dengan sebalnya.

"kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah ribut, ayahkan sudah bilang kalian berdua harus akur" kata ayah sambil meminum kopi di cangkir.

"baiklah saatnya aku berangkat, dah ayah, dah kakak" kata Sakura pamit.

Di sekolah…

"good morning, Sakura-Chan. Ternyata kita sekelas lagi ya" sapa Tomoyo, sahabat Sakura.

"morning, hahaha iya. Mohon bantuannya ya" jawab Sakura.

DING DONG DING DONG…

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua murid di kelas 2-3 duduk rapi di bangku masing masing.

"selamat pagi, anak-anak" sapa Pak guru.

"selamat pagi, pak" jawab para murid serentak.

"hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, dan bapak akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru, silahkan masuk Li" kata pak Guru

"selamat pagi, perkenalkan namaku Syaoran Li"

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**maaf ya kalo pendek banget....okok saatnya REVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

**berhubungan saya author baru jadi ceritanya agak yaaa gimana...gityu**

**part 2...**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

"nah, Li silahkan kamu duduk di belakang Kinomoto" kata pak guru.

"baik" kata Syaoran singkat. Syaoran berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Wajah Syaoran yang cool menarik perhatian banyak cewek termasuk Sakura.

"hai, salam kenal" sapa Sakura ke Syaoran dengan senyum manis.

Syaoran tidak membalas, bahkan tidak menoleh ke Sakura sedikit pun.

"HUH! Cowo yang menyebalkan" bisik Sakura sambil menopang dagunya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk bermain. Kecuali "anak baru menyebalkan" begitulah Sakura memanggil Syaoran.

"Tomoyo, bagaimana menurutmu tentang anak baru itu?" Tanya Sakura

"baik" jawab Tomoyo singkat

"BAIK?" Kata Sakura heran.

"ahahaha maaf aku lagi otp, sorry tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Tanya Tomoyo begitu polosnya.

"ohehehe -__-" menurutmu, anak baru itu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"dia agak misterius, hemm that's all" jawab Tomoyo.

"tapi…." Kata Sakura termenung.

"hem? Tapi apa Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Tomoyo ingin tau.

"ah tidak tidak, tidak apa apa hehe" jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"tapi….mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat special dari Syaoran Li?" kata Sakura dalam hati.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura "hey, emm ruang perpustakaan ada dimana ya?" kata Syaoran yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"eh eh emm di…di lantai 2 sebelah ruang guru" jawab Sakura salah tingkah.

"thanks" jawab Syaoran singkat dan langsung menuju perpustakaan.

Tanpa disadari pipi Sakura memerah dan matanya masih menatap sosok Syaoran walau dari belakang.

"ehem…" goda Tomoyo.

"eh? Apa apa?" kata Sakura kaget.

"kau menyukainya kan? Menyukai Syaoran Li" Tanya Tomoyo ingin tau.

't-tidak! Siapa yang menyukainya idihhh…sumpah beneran ga suka kok! " kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"hem…baiklah aku mempercayaimu" kata Tomoyo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"fiuhh…." Kata Sakura menghela napas.

DING DONG DING DONG…

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, biasanya Sakura pulang bareng Tomoyo, tapi hari ini Tomoyo ada kerja kelompok di rumah Eriol, jadi Sakura pulang sendiri.

Tap…tap…

Seperti biasa sebelum pulang ke rumah Sakura pergi ke taman bermain untuk duduk di bangku taman dan memandangi gelang kesayangannya. Tapi, ditengah perjalanan menuju taman, ada dua cowo iseng yang mengambil gelang Sakura.

"hey kembalikan gelangku! Kembalikan" kata Sakura dengan nada marah.

"tenanglah ini hanya gelang jelek, bagaimana kalau aku buang" kata cowo iseng itu.

"jangan sembarangan ngomong ya!" kata Sakura menghampiri cowo itu. GUBRAK….Sakura diselengkat dengan cowo iseng yang satunya lagi."aduhh…." Sakura merintih kesakitan karena dengkulnya terluka.

"jangan ganggu dia! Dasar cowo pengecut beraninya sama perempuan!" Syaoran tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri didepan Sakura.

"Syaoran!" seru Sakura senang. "suara itu, sorotan mata itu, rasa itu…mirip sekali seperti 8 tahun yang lalu" kenang Sakura dalam hati.

"cih…menyebalkan, kau ini pacarnya ya?" kata cowo iseng itu jengkel.

"HAPAAAAHH? Dia bukan…" kata Sakura tapi dipotong Syaoran "ya dia pacarku" kata Syaoran dengan tatapan tajam kearah cowo iseng itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**YA AMPUN YA AMPUN! SAATNYA REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**part 3....**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

"hem….baiklah aku akan merebutnya dari mu" ketus cowo itu.

"coba saja" kata Syaoran dengan yakinnya. Dengan mudahnya Syaoran mengalahkan dua cowo iseng itu sekaligus merebut gelang Sakura.

"sial, awas kau ya!" kata salah satu cowo itu, "ayo kita pergi" kata teman cowo itu.

"ini gelangmu" kata Syaoran sambil mengembalikan gelang milik Sakura."soal tadi aku bilang aku pacarmu itu hanya untuk mengelabui mereka, jangan GR ya!" jelas Syaoran meninggalkan Sakura. Karena kesal, Sakura mengambil gelangnya dengan kasar. "siapa yang GR! Huh!"

"aku pulang……" kata Sakura sambil menuju kamarnya. "fiuhhh hari yang melelahkan" Kata Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Lalu, Sakura membuka jendelanya dan memandang matahari senja yang indah. "indahnya suasana sore" kagum Sakura, tiba-tiba ia memandangi gelangnya."seandainya aku bisa kembali pada masa 8 tahun yang lalu dan bertemu denganmu hiks…" Sakura menangis."tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Hihihi" kata Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

Dari perjalanan pulang sehabis membantu Sakura sampai rumah, kepala Syaoran terus menerus terbayang-bayang gelang milik Sakura. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati Syaoran pada gelang itu.

"arggghh…apa sih! Kepikiran mulu!" kata Syaoran bingung."hem….sepertinya gelang itu dan Sakura Kinomoto itu…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Syaoran menjerit kesakitan, kepalanya seperti kesetrum dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

Mendengar teriakkan Syaoran, mama Syaoran langsung berjalan ke kamar Syaoran. Dilihat anaknya tergeletak di samping tempat tidur dengan muka sedikit pucat.

"Syaoran, Syaoran kamu kenapa nak?" Tanya mama Syaoran khawatir dan terus menerus seperti itu dan tetap saja Syaoran tidak siuman. Esoknya Syaoran tidak masuk sekolah karena sampai saat ini dia masih belum sadarkan diri.

"mana Syaoran? Belum muncul muncul?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil celingak celinguk.

"Syaoran tidak masuk Sakura-Chan, aku dengar dia sakit" kata Tomoyo yang tiba tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Sakura.

"si-siapa yang tanya? Masa bodo dia mau masuk atau tidak! Lagi pula aku lebih senang jika dia tidak masuk HAHAHAHA" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Tomoyo." Kenapa dia tidak masuk ya?"Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"hihi lucu kau Sakura-Chan" kata Tomoyo tertawa kecil.

DING DONG DING DONG (bel masuk berbunyi)

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Pak guru.

"selamat pagi pak" seru murid murid dengan kompak.

"baiklah anak-anak ada pemberitahuan bahwa teman baru kita Syaoran Li tidak bisa hadir hari ini karena sakit, mari kita doakan agar dia sembuh secepatnya dan bisa berkumpul dengan kita semua" kata pak guru menjelaskan. "sekarang ayo kita mulai pelajarannya"

"oh ternyata Tomoyo benar, Syaoran sakit." Kata Sakura dalam hati dan memandang langit dari jendela. "dia sakit apa ya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"apa jangan-jangan gara gara kemarin waktu dia membelaku?" Sakura masih saja bertanya-tanya…"ADUUUUUHHHHH KENAPA JADI KEPIKIRAN SIH!" ucap Sakura keceplosan dengan sangat sangat keras sampai semua mata memandangi Sakura."ups.." bisik Sakura malu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" semua murid tertawa terbahak bahak setelah melihat Sakura berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila.

"ehemhem tenang semuanya…Kinomoto? ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah?" kata pak guru sambil menenangkan kelas.

"t-tidak ada apa apa pak, maaf saya telah mengganggu jam pelajaran, sekali lagi saya minta maaf" kata Sakura memohon mohon.

"baiklah, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya. Baiklah anak kita lanjutkan membahas pelajaran dan jangan berisik." Kata pak guru melanjutkan pelajaran.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura selalu saja melamun, memandangi langit, atau mengutak atik pulpen. Dia tidak bersemangat hari ini.

KRIIIIINNGG… (bel pulang berbunyi)

"oke anak-anak pelajaran bapak sampai disini, selamat siang" kata pak guru.

"YEEEEEE" sebagian anak bersorak, tapi juga ada yang masa bodo.

"ehem..Kinomoto" panggil pak guru kepada Sakura.

"iya pak? Ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" Sakura menghampiri meja pak guru.

"bisa kau mengantarkan catatan ini ke Syaoran Li?" Tanya pak guru

"t-tapi saya tidak tau rumahnya?" jawab Sakura.

"loh? Kata Daidoji hanya kau yang tau rumah Li." Tanya pak guru heran.

"Tomoyo bilang begitu?" Sakura terheran heran."TOMOYOOOOO AWAS KAU!" seru Sakura yang jengkel dalam hati.

"ya sudah, ini buku catatannya, kau antar ya." Kata pak guru memberi kertas catatan. "t-tapi pak….loh mana pak guru?" kata Sakura bingung melihat pak guru sudah pergi. "ya sudahlah apa boleh buat, tapi….rumah Syaoran dimana ya?" pikir Sakura.

"ini alamat rumah Syaoran Li, Sakura-Chan." Tiba tiba Tomoyo muncul dan memberi lembaran kertas berisi alamat rumah Syaoran.

"t-terima kasih, Tomoyo. Eh bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"ah sudahlah itu tidak penting, cepat sana kau pergi ke rumah Syaoran Li." Kata Tomoyo sambil mendorong Sakura menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Sesampai didepan rumah Syaoran..

"oh ini ya rumahnya, dekat sekali dengan taman bermain" kata Sakura yang agak deg degan.

TING TONG….Sakura membunyikan bel rumah Syaoran. KREEK pintu rumah Syaoran terbuka, dan muncul perempuan sebayanya.

"selamat siang, apakah benar ini rumah Syaoran Li? Aku Sakura Kinomoto teman sekelasnya" sapa Sakura sopan.

"selamat siang, iya benar ini rumahnya, kau ini teman Syaoran-ku ya? Aku Meilin, ada urusan apa kau dengan Syaoran-ku?." Kata Meilin sedikit curiga.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**haduhhh author suka hemat kata-kata deh... -_- ehem ehem **

**REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4

**part 4....**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

"emm aku…aku ingin mengantarkan catatan hari ini kepada Syaoran." Kata Sakura gugup. "siapa sih cewe ini?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah, ayo masuk" kata Meilin mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan mengantarkan Sakura ke ruang tamu. "silahkan duduk, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu" kata Meilin.

"terima kasih banyak" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura masih penasaran tentang siapa Meilin.

"ini, silahkan diminum, Sakura-Chan" Meilin menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk Sakura. "terima kasih, maaf merepotkan" kata Sakura sambil meminum tehnya.

"ah malah kami yang merepotkan, terima kasih ya mau mengantarkan catatan untuk Syaoran-ku" kata Meilin yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"oiya, kalau aku boleh tau, kau ini siapa Syaoran?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Meilin melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat penasaran,"OHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Meilin keras."ehem, aku ini bisa dibilang kekasih Syaoran-ku." Kata Meilin dengan mata yang menatap kearah Sakura. Sambil tersenyum.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTTTT? Kau ini k-kau…." Kata Sakura kaget.

"hahahaha tidak aku cuma becanda, aku ini sepupu Syaoran hahahaha kau itu tadi lucu sekali HAHAHAHAHA" ledek Meilin.

"ohehehehe aku kira beneran, tapi kok kamu sebut nama Syaoran 'Syaoran-ku'?" Tanya Sakura yang masih saja penasaran.

"emmm memang dari kecil aku sudah memanggilnya begitu, lagi pula Syaoran-ku itu tidak keberatan." Kata Meilin menjelaskan. "oiya apa kau mau melihat keadaan Syaoran-ku?" Tanya Meilin.

"ya ampun aku sampai lupa! Baiklah, sekalian menaruh catatanya. Memangnya dia sakit apa?" kata Sakura sambil menenteng tasnya dan beranjak dari sofa.

"dia mendadak pingsan, mungkin karena kecapean. Mari ku antar" jawab Meilin ramah.

"ugghhh…kenapa tiba-tiba aku di taman? Kok sepi sih? Kemana orang-orang?" Tanya Syaoran kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil muncul di hadapan Syaoran. Wajahnya tidak jelas dan anak itu menangis dan hanya berkata "jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku kesepian disini" kata anak itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Syaoran sangat iba kepada anak itu tapi dia juga bingung kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini. Lalu, anak kecil semakin mendekat dan…..anak kecil itu berubah menjadi Sakura yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Syaoran. "mengapa berubah menjadi Kinomoto?" Tanya Syaoran dalam hati. Syaoran melihat keadaan sekitar, ternyata dia sudah sadar dan yang tadi cuma mimpi.

"aih Syaoran-ku akhirnya sudah sadar" kata Meilin senang.

"hey jangan panggil aku 'Syaoran-ku'!" kata Syaoran yang segera duduk dan kelihatan jengkel.

"kau ini, mentang mentang ada Sakura-Chan jadi malu malu seperti itu" kata Meilin cemberut.

"ada Kinomoto?" tanya Syaoran.

"hai Syaoran" sapa Sakura yang berada di samping Meilin.

"sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Syaoran dengan muka yang menyebalkan untuk dilihat.

"aku disuruh pak guru untuk membawakan catatan ini untukmu, nih." kata Sakura memberikan buku catatan ke Syaoran.

"oh thanks" kata Syaoran singkat. "maaf merepotkanmu" lanjut Syaoran.

"tidak apa apa kok, terima kasih yak au sudah menyelamatkan gelangku kemarin" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil memegang gelangnya.

"hemm, iya sama sama" kata Syaoran singkat dengan wajah tak peduli.

"……"

"oh ya ampun, aku harus segera pergi, terima kasih atas semuanya" kata Sakura pamit.

"biar aku antar" kata Meilin.

"terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula kau harus menjaga Syaoran." Kata Sakura yang sudah didepan pintu kamar."sampai jumpa" BRAK Sakura menutup pintu.

"hem….Sakura-Chan itu manis juga ya, sepertinya dia sangat memperhatikanmu Syaoran-ku" kata Meilin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"terserah kau saja" kata Syaoran merebahkan badannya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"huh kau ini, aku akan buatkan teh untukmu" kata Meilin keluar kamar Syaoran.

BRAK..(pintu kamar Syaoran ditutup oleh Meilin)

"Kinomoto? manis? Perhatian?" pikir Syaoran dalam hati."whatever" kata Syaoran sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**ayo kita review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**part 5...**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

Esoknya Syaoran kembali bersekolah. yang paling takterduga adalah….

"KYAAAAA SYAORAN LI!" teriak para cewek sekolah berlari centil dan mengerumuni Syaoran.

Baru saja 3 hari bersekolah Syaoran sudah di cap 'salah satu cowo cool disekolah'. Yap, Syaoran sudah populer di sekolah terutama dikalangan cewe cewe, apalagi dia mengikuti club karate. Itu membuat para cewe makin tergila-gila dengannya! walau cewe cewe sedang mengerubuninya, mata Syaoran malah menatap keluar jendela, tepatnya dia melihat Sakura jalan dengan seorang cowo SMA yang berkacamata dan Sakura terlihat sangat gembira.

Karena penasaran, dia keluar dari kerumunan para cewe dan menuju ke lantai dasar.

Tap tap tap… Syaoran menuruni tangga begitu cepat. Dilihat Sakura sudah berada didepan lockernya sendiri dan berbincang-bincang dengan Tomoyo.

"…..dia itu cowo yang terbaik dan termanis yang pernah aku temui" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

BRAK! Syaoran membuka pintu lockernya yang hanya 2 locker dari locker dengan sangat keras.

"hey bisakah sedikit pelan?" kata Sakura protes.

Syaoran tidak menjawab dan mengambil sesuatu dari lockernya.

"halloo…aku berbicara denganmu Syaoran Li" kata Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang.

Syaoran melewati Sakura dan tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus berjalan lurus.

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU MENYEBALKAN" teriak Sakura yang sudah emosi.

Syaoran memberhentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Sakura."bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak? Cewe tidak punya perasaan!" kata Syaoran menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

"TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN KATAMU?AKAN KU HAJAR KAU" kata Sakura yang sangat emosi.

"tenang Sakura-Chan, tenang" kata Tomoyo yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"kenapa kau menghalangi aku Tomoyo! Dia jadi sudah pergi!" kata Sakura memarahi Tomoyo.

"maafkan aku, tapi mungkin ada penyebabnya Syaoran berkata seperti itu" kata Tomoyo.

"apa? aku tidak menyindirnya tuh" kata Sakura yakin.

"…."

Di kelas Syaoran hanya duduk dan menatap kebawah. "dia itu cowo yang terbaik dan termanis yang pernah aku temui" kata-kata Sakura masih terbayang di kepala Syaoran. "cih…" kata Syaoran menggenggam pulpennya dengan keras.

Waktu pulang akhirnya tiba. Sakura dan Tomoyo berjalan bersama-sama menuju gerbang sekolah.

"hey Tomoyo, emang aku pernah menyindir Syaoran ya?" tanya Sakura.

"emm….mungkin secara tidak langsung" jawab Tomoyo.

"hem? Apa ya?" pikir Sakura.

"jangan jangan kata katamu yang tadi" kata Tomoyo.

"yang mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"yang 'dia itu cowo yang terbaik dan termanis yang pernah aku temui' mungkin saja" kata Tomoyo.

"hah? Apa hubungannya? Itu kan hanya tentang kak Yukito." Kata Sakura heran.

"hihihi, mungkin Syaoran Li kira kau menyukainya" kata Tomoyo sambil tersenyum misterius.

"hahaha tentu saja tidak, aku menyukai kak Yukito karena dia baik. Cuma itu" jelas Sakura.

"berarti…." Kata Tomoyo dengan senyum seperti setan (bagi Sakura)

"b-berarti apa?" tanya Sakura yang setengah ketakutan.

"ohohoho tidak apa-apa…ayo kita pulang" kata Tomoyo sambil mendorong Sakura. "ah, Tomoyo" kata Sakura yang kaget karena di dorong Tomoyo.

Sesampai dirumah…

"aku pulang" sapa Sakura sambil melepas sepatunya.

KRIIIINGGG….(suara telepon berdering).

"Sakura, tolong angkat telponnya" kata ayah Sakura yang berada di dapur.

"iyaaa" sahut Sakura."halo, ini Sakura Kinomoto." kata Sakura mengangkat telepon.

"……"

"hallo? Dengan siapa ini?" kata Sakura jengkel.

"umm…" NOT NOT NOT NOT

"hah? Mati? Mungkin salah sambung" kata Sakura menutup telepon.

Diseberang telepon….

"hummm….kenapa tidak bisa?" kata Syaoran menghela napas. "rencana yang rumit, padahal aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya" pikir Syaoran sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. "apa besok saja ya?" kata Syaoran.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**part 6...**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari libur untuk para pelajar. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura yang harus mengikuti club cheerleader di sekolah dan Tomoyo yang mengikuti club paduan suara.

TOK TOK TOK… Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Tomoyo.

KREEK…pintu pun dibuka.

"aih Sakura-Chan, lama tidak berjumpa" sapa mama Tomoyo yang sangat anggun.

"selamat pagi tante, apakah Tomoyo ada?" sapa Sakura.

"oh iya, hari ini hari ekstrakulikuler ya? TOMOYO…..SAKURA-CHAN SUDAH DATANG." Panggilan mama Tomoyo dengan keras tapi terdengar lembut membuat Sakura kagum.

"iya…." Tomoyo tiba dengan baju yang sangat cantik, dan wajah yang cantik. "hai Sakura-Chan" sapa Tomoyo dengan senyum yang anggun, Tomoyo benar-berar catik hari ini.

"wah Tomoyo, kau cantik sekali hari ini" puji Sakura.

"ohohohohoho itu karena tante yang mendandaninya" kata mama Tomoyo tapi tidak anggun lagi (-___-")

"maaaa" kata Tomoyo yang agak malu. "ayo kita berangkat Sakura, nanti terlambat lagi, dah mama…" kata Tomoyo menarik tangan Sakura.

"eh aduh, kami pergi dulu ya tante" pamit Sakura yang juga kesakitan Karena ditarik kencang oleh Tomoyo.

Setibanya disekolah, Sakura dan Tomoyo berpisah. Sakura menuju ke ruang ganti untuk berganti baju cheerleadernya dan berlatih di lapangan, dan Tomoyo yang menuju aula tempat para club paduan suara berkumpul.

Krek…pintu ruang ganti dibuka oleh Sakura, dan ternyata banyak sekali yang berada di ruang ganti.

"hai Sakura-Chan. Kita membuat pom pom baru loh" kata Naoko teman satu club Sakura.

"pasti untuk perlombaan nanti" kata Sakura sambil mengambil baju cheerleadernya.

"yaa, yaa! Dan yang lebih menyenangkannya. Tempat perlombaannya sama dengan kompetensi karate! Kyaaa" kata Naoko berbinar-binar.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan karate?" kata Sakura dengan lugunya.

"apa? kau bercanda?" kata Naoko heran.

"ya aku benar-benar tidak tau, memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"YA AMPUN SAKURA, SYAORAN LI AKAN IKUT KOMPETENSI DISANA! KYAAA KITA AKAN DI SATU RUANGAN DENGAN DIA!" kata Naoko dengan semangat sambil mengoyangkan pundak Sakura.

"oh, Syaora Li. Aku tidak peduli dengannya. permisi aku mau ganti baju"kata Sakura tak acuh.

"ha? Tidak tertarik dengan Syaoran Li?" guman Naoko heran.

"apa sih hebatnya Syaoran. Dia itu tidak lebih dari menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan!" kata Sakura yang berada di ruang ganti baju dalam hati. "AKU BENCI DIA!" teriak Sakura sampai terdengar oleh seluruh anggota club.

"Sakura….." kata Naoko khawatir.

"a-aku tidak apa apa, tenang saja" kata Sakura sambil keluar dari ruang ganti."fiuhhh…lagi-lagi" bisik Sakura menghela napas.

"ANAK ANAK AYO KITA MULAI LATIHANNYA" panggil pelatih.

"YAAA" sahut semuanya

Dilapangan, semua anggota cheerleaders menari dengan lincah, bersorak dengan semangat, dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tentu saja, club cheerleaders sekolah Sakura akan mengikuti perlombaan musim semi.

PRIIIITTT….

"baik semua sudah cukup latihan hari ini, dan selamat berakhir pecan semuanya" kata pelatih dengan ramah.

"yaa, selamat berakhir pekan" sahut semua anggota sambil tersenyum manis dan menuju ke ruang ganti.

"semuanya, aku duluan ya" kata Sakura pamit.

"kau tidak mau jalan jalan bersama kami Sakura?" kata Chiharu yang juga anggota cheerleader.

"maaf, tapi aku ada acara lain" kata Sakura yang terburu-buru.

"bersama Tomoyo?" tanya Chiharu.

"bukan, dia kan latihannya lebih lama, ya sudah selamat tinggal semuanya" kata Sakura meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Tap…tap…tap

Sakura berjalan menuju taman sambil menenteng tas yang berisi baju miliknya.

"hum….sudah lama ya, aku tidak berjumpa denganmu." guman Sakura sendiri di tengah taman bermain. "sambil duduk di bangku taman. "sejak 8 tahun yang lalu…" guman Sakura lagi. Angin yang bertiup sepoy-sepoy membuat Sakura mengingat jelas kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. "k-kenapa….k-kenapa kau pergi secepat itu" isak Sakura yang air mata menetes satu persatu.

"hey kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seorang cowo berkacamata yang Sakura kenal.

"heh, Eriol…sedang apa kau disini?" kata Sakura yang kaget dan menghapus air matanya.

"aku hanya berjalan-jalan akhir pekan" kata Eriol sambil tersenyum. "boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"tanya Eriol.

"oh ya silahkan." Kata Sakura mengeser.

"terima kasih, ini" kata Eriol yang memberikan Sakura sapu tangan miliknya."air matamu masih ada di pipi mu tuh" ucap Eriol ramah.

"terima kasih, kau baik sekali" kata Sakura sambil mengambil sapu tangan Eriol.

"itu lah gunanya teman" jawab Eriol ramah.

Sementara dirumah Syaoran…

"Syaoran-ku kau kenapa? Dari tadi bengong terus?" tanya Meilin khawatir.

Syaoran mengabaikan Meilin dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"hey Syaoran-ku!" kata Meilin agak jengkel.

BRAK…pintu kamar Syaoran ditutup oleh Syaoran. Cowo itu menatap keluar berapa lama, lewatlah dua orang yang salahsatunya Syaoran kenal.

"kinomoto? dan….siapa itu?" kata Syaoran dalam hati. Dilihatnya Sakura dan Eriol sedang berjalan berdua dan mereka terlihat senang. "siapa cowo itu?" marah Syaoran dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTIUNE....**

**REVIEW NYA~~~~***


	7. Chapter 7

**part 7...chapter terakhir lohhhh wkwkwkwk ----gaje**

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

TOK TOK TOK pintu rumah Syaoran diketuk oleh Sakura.

KREK… Meilin membuka pintu…

"oh itu kau Sakura-Chan, dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Meilin kepada Eriol

"selamat sore, namaku Eriol Hiragizawa" kata Eriol memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku Meilin Li" balas Meilin.

"emm, Meilin-Chan, apakah Syaoran ada?" tanya Sakura.

"tunggu sebentar. SYAORAN-KU ADA SAKURA DAN TEMANNYA" panggil Meilin.

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGAN MEREKA! BILANG AKU TIDAK ADA" balas Syaoran dari kamarnya.

"eh maaf Sakura-Chan, sepertinya Syaoran sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu." Kata Meilin.

"oh iya, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih ya. Kami pergi dulu." Kata Sakura pamit.

"kau lihat sendiri kan Eriol, Syaoran itu orang yang egois, keras kepala, dan dingin." Curhat Sakura kepada Eriol sambil berjalan.

"tenang Kinomoto, pasti ada waktunya" kata Eriol santai.

"tapi aku ingin meminta maaf sama dia, aku merasa bersalah, entah kenapa" curhat Sakura lagi.

"mungkin ada hal yang ga bakal kamu duga, Kinomoto." kata Eriol tersenyum.

"mungkin….." kata Sakura dengan muka pasrah.

Sakura berpisah dengan Eriol di perempatan, dan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dengan lesu. "apa memang sifatnya seperti itu?" pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Syaoran berjalan berbulak-balik di kamarnya, memutar mutar otaknya "apa maksudnya tadi?" kata Syaoran dalam hati.

"........."

KRIIIINGGG telepon kamar Sakura berbunyi tepat pada saat Sakura beru sampai kamarnya. Segera ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"halo? Sakura Kinomoto disini?" kata Sakura mengangkat telepon.

"mmm….K-Kinomoto?" kata seseorang.

"ya ini aku, siapa ya?" jawab Sakura.

"kau….besok kau harus pergi ke taman kota jam 4 sore" kata seseorang yang tidak memberi tau namanya.

"t-tapi…siapa ini?" kata Sakura cemas.

"aku adalah orang yang kau kenal, tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Kata seseorang itu menjelaskan.

"mm…..tapi…." kata Sakura masih ragu.

"sudahlah, aku memohon kepadamu. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus ku beritahu" kata seseorang itu memohon.

"b-baiklah, besok jam 4" kata Sakura mengiyakan.

NOT NOT NOT telepon ditutup oleh seseorang yang misterius itu.

"siapa orang itu?" tanya Sakura sendiri.

Malamnya Sakura tidak bisa tidur, dia masih penasaran dengan orang yang tadi meneleponya. "aku mengenalnya? Hal yang sangat penting?" pikir Sakura. Tapi Sakura akhirnya terlelap dengan gelang bergambar bintang kesayangannya.

Esoknya Sakura bangun dengan lesu karena kurang tidur dan masih kepikiran dengan orang yang amat misterius itu. "huam….jam 9 ya? Untung ini hari minggu" kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "selamat pagi ayah" sapa Sakura kepada ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran di sofanya.

"pagi Sakura, tak biasanya kau bangun jam segini."

"hehehehe tidak juga." Kata Sakura dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"anak itu…" guman ayah Sakura.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, sakura sering sekali menatap jam. Berharap jam 4 cepat cepat. dia sangat penasaran siapa orang itu. Hal apa yang ingin orang itu ingin beritahu. "ayolah jam 4!" oceh Sakura. Karena kemarin Sakura kurang tidur, cewe itu pun terlelap di sofa sampai……."APA! JAM SETENGAH 4?" teriak cewe itu setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Bergegaslah Sakura menuju kamar, menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, merapikan kuncirannya, berganti pakaian, dan menuruni tangga dan keluar rumah untuk pergi ke taman. Saat melihat jam, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 15.50. "oh tidak sedikit lagi jam 4" kata Sakura yang sangat terburu. Dia merasa hatinya berkata dia akan menemui seseorang yang sangat amat spesial yang sudah dia tidak pernah ia temui lagi dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Sampai lah Sakura di depan taman, di situ banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain, ibu ibu yang menemani anaknya bermain sambil berbincang bincang, dan…SYAORAN? "Syaoran? Sedang apa dia? Setahuku dia tidak suka keramaian" kata Sakura sambil masuk ke taman.

"em…Syaoran, hallo. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"eh? Kinomoto? kau sudah tiba?" kata Syaoran sambil tersenyum.

"dia tersenyum….kepadaku….untuk pertama kalinya" kata Sakura dalam hati. "sudah tiba? Apa maksudmu? Jangan jangan kau…"

"ya a-aku adalah orang yang menelepon mu kemarin" kata Syaoran agak malu.

"tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau ku? Dasar kau, aku pulang!" kata Sakura marah dan berbalik.

"tunggu! Tolong, jangan pergi. Bukan kah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu karena kau kesepian? 8 tahun yang lalu…." Kata Syaoran dengan agak memohon.

DEG…..

"_Syaoran, jangan tinggalkan aku, a-aku kesepian disini"_

"a-apa m-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang berbalik kearah Syaoran dengan nada gemetar.

"S-Sakura-Chan….aku…aku belom meninggal.." kata Syaoran menunduk. "aku adalah laki-laki yang memberimu gelang itu" ujar Syaoran lagi.

"_gelang ini sangat berarti untukku, kalau kau merasa sedih, lihat saja gelang ini. Mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih tenang, Sakura-chan."_

"k-kau….kau adalah…..tapi kenapa bisa? Jelaskan Syaoran." Tanya Sakura.

"waktu itu aku memang sekarat, aku banyak kehilangan darah, dan jantungku melemah. Tapi… ada seseorang yang bersedia menyumbangkan darahnya untukku. Dan sampai saat ini….sebenarnya aku masih hidup, Sakura-Chan." Jelas Syaoran.

"hiks…jadi yang dikatakan orang orang hanya salah paham?." Kata Sakura menangis.

"jangan menangis Sakura-Chan, apa kau tidak?" kata Syaoran yang tiba-tiba mendekap Sakura.

"kalau kau merasa sedih, lihat saja gelang ini. Mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih tenang" kata Syaoran dan Sakura bersamaan.

"kau…kau benar benar Syaoran! Syaoran…jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…janji ya.." kata Sakura membalas dekapan Syaoran.

"ya…aku berjanji Sakura-Chan, aku berjanji" kata Syaoran tersenyum bahagia.

Akhirnya berakhirlah sebuah pencarian yang sangat amat panjang dari kedua orang tersebut untuk mencari cinta pertama mereka. Di tempat yang sama dan di suasana yang sama.

**~HAPPY ENDING~**

**Ya....inilah akhir ceritanya...jelek kah? bagus kah? ungkapanlah dengan cara REVIEW :DDD**


End file.
